


Liquor Liquor Lips

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Side Chanhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Jongin is a bartender who doesn't like the taste of alcohol, so he has someone else try them. What happens when he accidentally gets him drunk?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Kaifectionery Round 4





	Liquor Liquor Lips

Jongin heaved a sigh of relief as the last group of people walked out of the bar. He’d been trying to hint to them for the past twenty minutes that it was closing time. The drinks had already stopped flowing, but they seemed content enough to try their best and hit on him or his coworkers. 

“Don’t you get tired of people like that?” Kris asked suddenly, leaning against the counter.

He glanced at him. God, Kris looked good. “Yeah. Like just go, we want to get home.”

It was a weeknight, which were usually slow nights, but it seemed like that wasn’t a deterrent for many. “Ah…hey, I’ll clean up. You go ahead,” Kris said, offering a rare hint of a smile toward Jongin.

He tilted his head slightly, unsure where the sudden generosity came from. Not even a week ago Sehun had asked to leave and was shot down with little hesitation. “Are you sure? I can help, it’s okay,” he said with a much larger smile of his own.

Kris simply shrugged, and grabbed the towels and cleaning solution to begin wiping everything down. Jongin began putting away bottles and jars that had been grabbed and left open in the middle of the rush. 

He had worked at Electric Kiss for a little under six months, after the last club he’d worked at went under. Of course, there it was less about how well he could pour a drink and more about how he looked in a thong. But Electric Kiss wasn’t that kind of bar, and while Jongin enjoyed being able to have clothes on while he worked, it meant people actually cared about how his drinks were.

Which he’d been trying to improve for the past months, trying out weird combinations of things to see if they worked together. The problem was: he didn’t drink. No matter how much juice or flavoring was added, he could still taste the alcohol and it made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. 

“Hey, Kris?”

“Mm?”

“Can I make you a drink? I have this idea...could you tell me how it is?” he asked. Usually, Sehun was his go-to guinea pig for testing his ideas, but he only worked the weekends.

“Ah, sure. You know, you should really start tasting your own drinks. It’s easier to learn that way,” Kris said, quirking an eyebrow. 

Jongin shrugged, “Probably. But I don’t like the taste, and you have a much better sense for these things anyway.” It was part flattery, but it was also true. Kris had been working there for the past three years, since the bar first opened. 

Kris simply snorted and continued wiping down counters.

He hummed to himself and went about mixing an array of ingredients for the drink. When he was satisfied, he took it to Kris with a smile, “Tell me the truth.” 

Kris took the drink with a small frown. “Chocolate...rum...is that strawberry?” 

“Is it good?”

“It is, yeah. You’ve got a knack for this.”

Jongin smiled brightly, trying to combat the flush threatening to paint his cheeks. “Ah...thank you. Maybe my days as a barista helped.” Those days were long past, of course. Back before he’d dropped out of college and been forced to find something that would make rent.

There was an unreadable look on Kris’s face as he looked at Jongin, before it was suddenly gone. “Hey, really, go on home. You did a good job.”

He blinked for a moment, staring a little too long at Kris’s handsome face. “Uh, okay. Thank you,” he finally said. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure why he was being allowed to leave. He knew he hadn’t actually done much assisting in the cleanup. But, he conceded, maybe Kris didn’t want to spend that much time alone with him. 

It wasn’t often they worked alone together, usually Jongin was paired with Yixing while Kris usually handled weeknights solo. They worked together on the weekends, but there were usually more bartenders and no time to think among the rush.

—

“So, how was last night?” Sehun asked, bumping Jongin’s hip with his own.

It was Friday, and they had an hour before opening. So far, Kris hadn’t shown up. “It was alright, busier than expected,” he shrugged, cutting wedges of lemon and placing them into the jar before him.

“Oh come on, don’t hold out on me. Did you and Kris have a moment?” There was a hint of a smile on Sehun’s face as he watched Jongin, playful and teasing.

Sehun had worked at the bar for nearly a year, and he and Jongin had hit it off immediately. Unfortunately, he was too perceptive for his own good, and it didn’t take more than a few weeks to ask Jongin about the way he was always watching Kris whenever he was around. But Jongin hadn’t been able to help himself. Something about Kris was so captivating. He looked so severe, and was often quiet and contemplative, but there would be the occasional break, and he’d smile or laugh. His laugh was dorky, but it made him all the more appealing to Jongin. “Oh, please. Nothing like that. I tested a new drink on him though, and he did let me go early,” he offered.

“Well that’s interesting...he never does that.” Sehun gave Jongin a pointed look.

He hummed, not meeting his gaze. “Is Chanyeol coming tonight?” he asked instead.

“Yeah, he should be here any minute. He was kind enough to offer to buy me coffee.”

“You mean you whined at him until he agreed.”

Sehun shrugged. “Same difference.”

Jongin laughed, shaking his head.

It wasn’t long before Chanyeol walked in. He was a bouncer at the bar, he and Sehun began dating shortly after Sehun started. He smiled at them both, “Here, baby. I brought you one too, Jongin.” He set the drinks down on the bar, and Sehun leaned over, pulling Chanyeol into a kiss.

Jongin smiled a little, walking away to give them a moment of privacy while he grabbed the cherries from the back. As he turned the corner, he was startled to see Kris, nearly colliding with him. “Oh, hey,” he said, “I didn’t see you come in.”

“I came in the back,” he shrugged.

“Ah...I’d wait a minute, Sehun and Chanyeol are otherwise occupied,” he warned.

Kris snorted. “Aren’t they always? Sehun is lucky the customers like him.”

Jongin laughed, “They’re cute. But yeah, nothing makes you feel quite as single as watching them make out every chance they get.”

“Oh yeah? Are you that type too?”

“Huh?”

“When you’re not single, are you like those two?” Kris asked, amusement dancing in his tone as he looked at Jongin.

He noticed how close they were, hadn’t really moved from where they’d almost ran into each other. “Depends on the guy,” he said with a hint of a smile. He wanted to take a step back, worried that he may start blushing or do something dumb if he remained too close.

“Interesting,” was all Kris said. 

They both paused for a moment, Jongin’s breath catching in his throat. But all at once, all too soon, Kris turned to go out front. Jongin let out a sigh. It was so hard to read Kris. He was their manager, so it wasn’t like he wanted to make things awkward. But sometimes Kris would stare at him, or he’d suddenly look so intensely at Jongin that he didn’t know if it was more or if Kris hated him.

“God, Kris, you could ruin a wet dream,” Sehun complained.

“Sorry I don’t want you two fucking on the bar,” Kris countered.

Jongin snorted and shook his head, grabbing the cherries.

—

“Sehunnie, will you try this drink?”

Sehun picked up the glass, smelling it. “Is this tequila?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“I can’t do tequila. Don’t ask. Makes me hurl. Bad memories,” Sehun shuddered, handing the glass back.

Jongin laughed a little, and went to Kris. “Hey, try this,” he said. There was still a steady stream of people coming up for drinks, but it was a bit less since the band started playing, so Jongin got a chance to play.

Kris downed the drink without even looking. Quickly, his face screwed up in displeasure, “Way too sour...what is in this?”

“Damn, I was sure it would be okay,” Jongin mused. But he shrugged and thanked him for trying. He’d just try again.

Twenty minutes later, he brought another drink over to Kris. And yet again, Kris made a face. “Too much tequila.”

He sighed, maybe he was off his creative game tonight. So far, no one had been unhappy with anything they’d ordered, but those were all drinks he already knew he was good at. He watched silently for a moment as Sehun talked with some of the patrons, and Jongin could tell by the way he was leaning over, chin resting on his hand as he talked, that he was flirting with them. That was usually Sehun’s maneuver to get the best tips, and it always seemed to work. Chanyeol just laughed about it.

Kris, on the other hand, was never particularly flirty, he was just fast and good at what he did. He was friendly, though, and often the patrons would ask to do a shot with him, which Kris always accepted. Jongin had learned a while back how to gracefully decline, usually a smile or a wink and a promise of later would be enough. Most of the time they forgot about it and it was no big deal, occasionally he would fake it and pour something else and that would be enough.

By the time the end of the night rolled around, Jongin was beat. He yawned as he plopped down onto one of the stools, reveling in the silence. The band had been loud and kept playing long after they were supposed to end. Which was great for the fans, not so great for the bartenders and staff who were trying to close down the bar. 

“Jongin, you gonna make it?” Sehun asked playfully. It had taken the three of them a couple of hours to clean everything, and it was creeping closer and closer to dawn. 

“I don’t know,” he said with a hint of laughter. “Can you give me a ride?” His car had broken down earlier in the week, and he didn’t have enough to get it repaired. It was fine getting to work, the buses still ran, but getting back home was more complicated.

“Ah…” Sehun trailed off.

Jongin looked up, seeing the likely reason why. Chanyeol was wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Oh. Yeah, it’s fine, I’ll call an uber or something.”

“Do you need a ride?” Chanyeol asked, which was kind of him except that Jongin could see his hand disappear somewhere behind Sehun, and he really didn’t want to think about that.

“No, no, I was gonna...test some ideas out or something anyway,” he offered with a smile.

Sehun let out a gasp, squirming a little. 

Jongin abruptly stood. “Yeah, have fun, guys,” he said quickly, making for the back before he could see much more.

“You’re still here?” Kris asked when he saw Jongin. 

He offered a sheepish grin. “Well, yeah...I was being lazy and then Chanyeol and Sehun were getting...handsy.”

Kris snorted, slipping on his jacket. “What else is new? Did you get your car fixed?”

“Nope. Won’t be until next week or so,” he shrugged. That was if he could get his cousin to fix it, otherwise it would be a lot longer. But he didn’t have the heart to tell Kris that. 

“I’ll give you a ride.”

Jongin pauses for the briefest moments. “Are you sure? It’s probably out of your way and all…” he said, though he didn’t know where Kris lived.

“It’s fine. Come on, get your jacket,” he said, frowning the slightest bit.

Part of Jongin wanted to decline, not wanting to impose. But he did still need to get home. So he shrugged and grabbed his jacket, following after Kris to the parking lot. 

A small smile crept onto his face when Kris opened the passenger door for him, and he slipped in. “What a gentleman,” he teased. 

Kris shot him a look, but closed the door and went around to get in. “Where do you live?”

“I told you it’s out of the way,” he said, but told him the area.

“If I minded I wouldn’t have offered, don’t worry.”

Jongin nodded, even though Kris wasn’t looking at him. He took a deep breath, fiddling with his jacket zipper. The car smelled like Kris’s cologne. “So, uh…” Jongin started, wanting to fill the silence that drew between them, “we’ve worked together a while, but I guess I don’t know much about you.”

Kris glanced in his direction, frowning slightly. “What’s to know?”

“Uh...you know. What brought you to work at the bar?” He didn’t particularly know what to talk about was the problem. Kris was quiet, and he’d gleaned very little about him in the time he’d been at Electric Kiss. Just that he was too good looking and a bit hard to figure out.

“Mm, I’m friends with the owner. I was a bartender for a while, and when he was opening the place he offered me the job. What about you?”

“Ah, that’s nice,” he said. The owner was a very polite man named Junmyeon, though he rarely came in. According to Sehun, he ran other businesses so he mostly left things to Kris. “Well, I used to work at Obsession, did you ever go there?”

Kris glanced at him, amusement dancing in his expression. “Wait, the go-go club?”

Jongin laughed. “That’s the one. I was a bartender there, but I mean the customers just wanted someone to look at, so you know…”

“Ah, you were the behind-the-counter go-go boy.”

Before he could think, he swatted Kris’s thigh. “You’re teasing me!”

Kris laughed.

It was unexpected, Jongin never having been on the receiving end of his laughter before. But a smile crept onto his face. He looked less severe this way, but he couldn’t help but think just as handsome. 

When they pulled up to Jongin’s apartment building, a silence fell over them both. It wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, but Jongin almost wished the trip had been longer. 

“Thanks for the ride, Kris,” he said, fiddling with his zipper again. 

“Don’t mention it. I can give you rides until your car gets fixed, I don’t mind,” he said, offering a faint smile. 

Jongin’s teeth grazed his lip for a moment, “Okay. But remember, you promised.”

Kris snorted, “I know, I know. Go get some sleep.”

Jongin smiled and thanked him again before getting out. He could have sworn he felt Kris’s gaze on him the whole time.

—

That little arrangement led to Jongin looking forward to the end of his shifts even more than he had previously. It meant that Jongin could spend even more quiet nights alone with Kris in his car, filled with the intoxicating cologne of him and listening to his soothing voice as they talked about customers and orders. A couple of weeks went by, and Kris said nothing about being tired of being around him, which was relieving.

Every ride home was filled with little pieces of information spilling out between them, and Jongin was becoming hooked on learning more and more about Kris. Kris told him about his short lived career as a DJ, about meeting Junmyeon during a drunken night at a bar where they’d almost fought, and his love for vodka. It wasn’t enough, but he clung to the information anyway. Each time Jongin got out of his car, there was a quiet moment between them, silent and waiting.

“Thanks for the ride,” he said, his gaze lingering on Kris’s handsome profile.

“Of course, anytime,” Kris said, lips lifting the slightest bit in a smile.

Jongin didn’t move, waited to see if he would say anything else. There was always this strange look on Kris’s face, like he was about to speak, but he never did. And Jongin would just offer one last smile before getting out.

—

“Slow night,” Jongin mused, glancing over where Kris was standing at the bar, cutting lemons into wedges. It had been quiet for most of their shift, which was a bit disappointing, but he didn’t mind having an excuse to look at Kris.

“Yeah...if you want, you can leave early,” Kris shrugged.

He paused for a moment, considering it. If he did, he could probably catch up on some sleep. “That’s okay, I’ll just...experiment,” he said.

Kris snorted, “Suit yourself.”

Jongin smiled, and turned to the bar to begin grabbing different bottles to pour into glasses and shakers, playing around with flavors and alcohol content. Kris merely shook his head and tried whatever Jongin put in front of him, drily offering suggestions.

It was nearing the end of the shift, and Jongin had lost count of how many different drinks he’d fed to Kris. It was only when he noticed that Kris was leaning against the counter, looking like he was about to pass out that it dawned on him that he may have been drunk. “Hey...you okay?” he asked.

“Me? I’m great...fine, couldn’t be better,” Kris said, words slurring a bit.

Jongin laughed, “Uh-oh. I’m sorry, I think I gave you a little much.”

“Nah...cutie,” Kris mumbled.

Jongin paused for a moment before shaking his head. He wasn’t sure what Kris was even thinking of at the moment. He grabbed a stool, and guided Kris to taking a seat. “Ah...I can drive you home tonight if you want. Should I make you some coffee?” They had a machine in case any customers wanted it instead and for espresso martinis, but more often than not the employees used it when they were trying to make it through a shift.

“No, I want you to come here,” Kris said, a half-smile on his face, one eye squinting a little.

Somehow he was still so handsome. He took a step closer, “What is it?” he asked.

Kris reached out, swiping Jongin’s arm before he tried again, latching onto Jongin’s hand. “You...pretty...so pretty…” he mumbled, and his body started to lean.

Jongin choked back a laugh, and pulled Kris back into a sitting position on the stool. “Thank you...I think, but come on, I should take you home.”

Kris mumbled something Jongin couldn’t quite make out, and leaned in closer. “Kiss me…”

“W-what?” Jongin frowned a little, a warmth spreading over his cheeks. He hoped he wasn’t blushing too much.

“C’mon...you heard me...want you…” Kris said, leaning closer again.

Jongin licked his lips. This was definitely not how he’d expected the night to go, and even less what he even expected from Kris at all. “You’re drunk…” he reminded him, though there was amusement still in his tone.

“Don’t care,” Kris said, reaching for him. It took a couple of tries for him to get his arms wrapped around Jongin, pulling him close.

Jongin could smell the alcohol on his breath, and the warmth of his embrace. Part of him wanted to just go along with it, to let Kris continue to talk to him or maybe even try to kiss him. But he didn’t want it to be while he was drunk, didn’t want it to end up some sort of drunken regret. He patted his cheek, “Let’s get you home,” was all he said before disentangling himself, already calling for an uber to take him home.

—

The next day he worked with Kris again. Kris didn’t say anything about the night before, and hardly even glanced at Jongin when he greeted him. Jongin sighed quietly. Did he already regret it? Nothing even happened, so he could only imagine how Kris would feel if he’d said something more.

“Did something happen?” Sehun asked, raising a brow as he glanced toward Kris.

Jongin shrugged, “Not...really, no. He just...got a little drunk last night, I was experimenting.”

“Oh? You two didn’t bang or anything behind the bar?”

Jongin rolled his eyes, “We aren’t you and Chanyeol. No, nothing happened...he did…” he lowered his voice to a whisper, “say he wanted to kiss me though.”

Sehun’s lips pursed slightly, smug. “So why not kiss him?”

“He was drunk.”

“Not then. Now. You know he wants to,” he shrugged.

“What if he didn’t even mean to say it to me? He was drunk, what if he got me mixed up with someone else?”

“Please, Jongin, he was drunk, he wasn’t on acid. Is he driving you home tonight?”

“Ah...I don’t know, maybe I shouldn’t ask,” he bit his lip, wondering if it would make Kris uncomfortable.

“Well you have no choice, because Chanyeol and I have plans,” Sehun said, wiping down the counter.

“What plans?”

Sehun shot him a wink. “We both know you don’t want the details.”

Jongin groaned, walking away. He didn’t exactly have a choice it seemed.

—

“You need a ride?” Kris asked, pausing as he grabbed his coat.

“Ah...I can call an uber,” he offered. Kris had still hardly said more than a handful of words all night. Sehun and Chanyeol had taken off the second their shifts were over, with Sehun sending a quick little ‘be good’ his way.

Kris was silent for a moment, just watching him. “Hey...I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Jongin’s eyes widened a little bit. That wasn’t what he thought he’d say. “What?” was all he could say.

“I just...I know I came on strong, I was stupid. We work together, I shouldn’t have said all that.”

“Hey...no, no, I’m not upset, Kris. And I wasn’t uncomfortable. I was just surprised...you were drunk and I didn’t know if you meant any of it or if it was the alcohol talking,” he said, a smile slipping onto his face. He didn’t want it to be awkward.

“I...did mean it,” Kris said quietly.

He paused for a moment, and they stared at each other in the dark bar. “You still want to kiss me?” he confirmed. He felt silly, almost like a child for asking like that. But he couldn’t help it, Kris made him feel so confused and lost with what was happening around them.

Kris snorted quietly, and he crossed to where Jongin was standing in two steps. “Does this answer your question?”

Before Jongin could even think of a response, Kris had wrapped his arm around Jongin’s waist and pulled him close, watching intently for a moment, perhaps for a sign of Jongin wanting to get away. When he didn’t find any, he leaned in, and Jongin’s breath caught in his throat. All at once, Kris’s lips were on his, soft and warm and gentle. Warmth spread over him, pleasure and surprise mixing in one little moment of bliss. They kissed for long moments, and Kris licked over his bottom lip. Jongin’s lips parted, and their tongues brushed together, making Jongin feel weak in the knees.

It was over all too soon, though, with Kris pulling away.

Jongin’s gaze fluttered open. “Wow…” he said softly, not moving away. He wanted to be closer, wanted everything Kris was willing to give him.

“You are so handsome, Jongin. I like you, and I’m not even a little bit drunk this time,” Kris said, tracing a hand over Jongin’s cheek.

Jongin laughed, and leaned in, capturing Kris’s lips with his again. “I like you too.”

—

“Hello, get a room,” Jongin called, rolling his eyes at Sehun and Chanyeol. Chanyeol had Sehun pressed against the bar, kissing him desperately. He was only glad that the bar hadn’t opened yet.

Sehun waved a hand in his direction, never moving away from his boyfriend.

“They’re so annoying, aren’t they?” Kris mused.

“The worst…” he agreed, groaning. They were in front of the cherries too.

Kris laughed, the warm sound making Jongin smile. “Well, we could always just show them what they do to everyone else.”

Jongin raised a brow, “Excuse me, Mr. Wu, what are you getting at?” he asked playfully.

Kris smiled a little, turning Jongin around and kissing him. Jongin whined quietly, melting into his touch as Kris kissed him, a little bit needy. Suddenly a hand was on his butt, and Jongin startled, pulling away from the kiss with a laugh.

He glanced, Sehun and Chanyeol were still lost in each other’s bliss. “I don’t think that worked,” he mused.

“I know, I just wanted an excuse to kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this simple little fic, not much kairis in today's economy
> 
> Thanks, mods!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
